


见太苍

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 七夕快乐！





	见太苍

见太苍

 

谢怜薅了把头发，实在想不到事情会朝这个方向发展。

惹他秃头的那位正端坐梳妆台前——一觉醒来屋里就多出这么个玩意，谢怜闭眼下床找水喝，差点撞上去——反复开关梳妆匣。  
“哥哥？”  
正对镜描花钿的人打镜子里递过一个询问的眼神，谢怜尴尬地咳了咳，干巴巴道：“三郎，你今天真好看。”  
花城闻言歪头笑起来，发间步摇随这动作碰撞出清脆声响，他转过身在空气中一抓，拎着骤然出现的锦绣小包晃了晃，笑道三郎伺候哥哥更衣。  
“不是、什、三郎你干什么！”  
谢怜反抗未果，被按在小榻上扒了衣服，堪堪攥着亵裤，满脸通红地瞪向塌边做新嫁娘打扮的小坏蛋。  
“千灯观里只有你我，哥哥就算想找其他人假手也不行啦，乖，这时候就别遵什么‘礼前不相见’的规矩了。”  
“我我我我我自己换！”谢怜被他满脑瓜的头饰晃得快睁不开眼，心念一转明白了这人在闹什么，本着千依百顺基本法，自己换上了大红绣金的喜服。  
花城跪在他面前给他系腰带，白玉做扣的腰带上，珍珠玛瑙翡翠猫眼各种叫得上名叫不上的镶嵌其上，一看就是标准的鬼王审美——只要足够贵，它就是好看的。  
“哥哥喜欢这身吗？”花城蹲在地上托腮看他，宽袖裙摆铺展开，活像一朵开得不合时宜的牡丹花，谢怜抬手轻轻略过他仔细梳过的鬓角，柔声道喜欢，三郎有心了。  
新娘子嗤地一声笑了，站起身拿过妆台上一只红漆盒：“天底下最好看的新郎官，请给三郎盖盖头。”  
谢怜手指微微发抖，盖头遮住花城妆点极好的面容，他想起很多年前太苍山破庙里草草拜过的天地，忍不住隔着红绸亲吻了他的亲娘子。

 

当时没有喜服没有红烛，他自己又急又惊画不成缩地千里，干脆任性地不去皇陵，一把将花城按在在神台边，从墙角的一袋子破烂里找了只青花茶杯拢一捧泥土充当香炉，敬过香，和他的急着娶回家的太子妃一起，朝空荡荡的台子磕了三个头。  
小庙里只有一张草席，那天晚上花城把自己的外衣当床单铺了，又摸了把花生瓜子洒上去，草草布置了个洞房，被他的神明红着眼睛压住，荒唐过不知多久。  
这是仙乐太子的大婚。

 

后来花城始终念着这件事，无奈再办一次名不正言不顺，有次跟谢怜一起进皇陵拜见，说到这事，香炉里的三柱高香突然齐齐折断，谢怜呆愣半晌，红着脸应下，直到下了山回到千灯观，面皮儿温度还没褪下去。  
花城不知道他跟父母商量了什么，见谢怜魂不守舍到差点切了手，连忙抢走他手里的白菜，摸摸他滚烫脸颊，忧心道哥哥，父皇母后和你说了什么？  
“……满意三郎？”扮演了几个时辰温良恭俭让的太子妃，花城还没从那股子温婉劲儿里回过神，咬字轻软暧昧，给他一张手帕，估计能当场掩面嘤嘤嘤。  
谢怜唔了一声，直勾勾给自己倒了杯茶，突然转身，小炮仗似的扎进花城背后，居家太子妃忙放下锅铲擦净手抱他，一边捋后背一边问他到底出了什么事，谢怜闷闷趴了一会，一张嘴，咔嚓一道惊雷给花城劈得坐在地上。  
“父皇说，虽然仙乐国破，但好歹皇室出身，礼不可废，要我们在牌位前再拜一次高堂。”  
谢怜从袖中掏出一只红玉手镯，嗓子发哑：“这是我母后临终前身上唯一一件首饰，给你做公婆礼。”

花城怔怔被拉起手褪下那对常年不离身的银护腕，谢怜蹲在他面前，慢慢给他戴上那只手镯，亲亲那人冰凉指间，声音轻缓。  
“我好紧张啊。”

 

纳彩是谢怜亲手射下的两对大雁并各色礼品——甚至还有他亲手绣的腰带，然而毕竟实际上已经成婚几百年，问名纳吉纳征都直接略过，请期七月初七，接亲人数不够神官来凑。  
那天是真的风光，天庭神官全被惊动，扒着云彩看热闹，那口钟兴奋得又把自己震了下来，风信慕情捏着鼻子护送仪仗，队伍浩浩荡荡从极乐坊开至太仓山顶，一身红衣的新郎官等在装点一新的门口，极乐坊舞蹈团团长扶着新娘子跨过火盆，将他交到新郎手中，躬身一礼，柔声道了句恭喜。  
谢怜握着花城的手，沿着那条走过爬过无数次的小路进入皇陵，跪在两具奢华棺椁前，哑着嗓子说，儿臣谢怜，携太子妃花城，见过父皇母后。  
磕过头，再一路膝行退出来，二人挽着手回到山顶小庙。谢怜出去赶走，哦不，接待凑热闹的客人，花城则乖巧坐在神台边，垂着眼数红盖头边上缀的小珍珠个数。

等到谢怜顶着一头汗和舒朗星子回到小庙，花城正拿着粘了麦芽糖的小树枝玩蚂蚁。  
他用蜜糖在地上写了‘喜欢哥哥’，于是蚂蚁也爬‘喜欢哥哥’，谢怜绕着那串破马张飞瞅了半天，哈哈笑起来，边笑边说哥哥也喜欢你。  
花鬼王写的字，果然只有神仙才能看懂。

挑了盖头，饮过合卺酒，仙乐太子从口袋里摸出两颗玲珑骰子，拉着太子妃推开门，一脚落入早早等在千灯观中的红纱暖橱。  
碧纱橱不大，勉强融得两个人侧躺，谢怜饮过酒，面上蒸出层薄薄红色，一开口，声音都软了三分，一声接一声地叫三郎，花城便一次次应他，应一次，亲他一下。  
闹腾了大约半个时辰，合卺酒是裴茗友情提供的千年桂花酿，后劲儿无比，谢怜泡在绵软酒力中，半睁着眼给花城剥得干净，哼哼唧唧说冷，非要披件衣服。  
花城乐得纵容，脱下自己喜服最外层的红纱衣给他穿上，脸贴脸地抱了一会儿，在谢怜叨食儿似的亲吻中哭笑不得放开他：“哥哥，胭脂好吃吗？”  
“唔？”谢怜叼着花城食指，目光里揉着缱绻，望进新娘子眼底的时候，像是含了蜜，他正专心舔着对方用丹蔻染过的指甲，再加上之前的胭脂，蹭得嘴唇嘴角都是暧昧红色。花城忍不住抽出手指凑过去和他接吻，谢怜迷迷糊糊哼了一声，笼在水红薄纱中的手臂环上花城脖子，整个人儿偎过去，舒服得喟叹一声，醉酒话起先蹦豆子似的，后来越说越顺，积压几百年的心事泻了满床。  
他说胭脂苦苦的，合卺酒太辣不好喝，但是三郎好吃。  
他说是我太心急了，那天晚上应该先带你去皇陵，可是我怕你半路不见，拖了这么久，三郎有没有不开心呀。  
他说从今往后你就是我们仙乐最后一个太子妃啦。

“……殿下。”  
“嘘——”谢怜抬手按住他嘴唇，从枕头下摸出一只小红布包塞给他，“打开看看。”  
花城直觉那里面会是什么极其珍重的东西，屏住呼吸打开，饶是见过再多珍宝，也还是忍不住惊呼起来。  
那是一对同心结。  
中心花样是一对翩翩蝴蝶，坠子是触手温热细腻的羊脂玉，雕成精巧莲花样式，谢怜拿过一只，仔细穿在花城腰带勾上——这可真不容易，醉鬼手软的差点捅着烧火棍——又试图把另一只系在自己身上，无奈他现在没有腰带也没有裤子，找了一圈都没处可挂，只好叼在嘴里，含糊说你喜欢吗？  
花城这才知道前些日子他手上的伤是从何而来，胸口更是酸热得差点融化出一个洞把爱人塞进去，珍而重之地隔着小巧同心结亲亲爱人嘴唇，沉声说三郎非常喜欢，要天天带着。  
“不许给别人看！”小醉鬼看着花城解开自己颈上细银链穿上那只同心结，盯着挨在一起的绳结和骨灰戒指看了看，忽然皱起眉，拍打着花城手臂闹腾起来：“不许给别人看！你要按照仙乐的规矩！给别人看了……给人学会了编法，三郎就要被勾引走啦！”  
花城无奈笑起来，刮了下谢怜鼻尖。  
这是以前仙乐国的乞巧传说，和喜欢的人佩戴同样编法的同心结，两人便永生永世不会分离。  
“好哥哥，三郎一定不给任何人看，”花城说着，拉过谢怜的手解开自己衣襟，让他把小同心结系在自己肚兜上。  
谢怜盯着他绣有龙凤的红肚兜看了半天，总觉得哪里不对，但又说不上来，索性往他怀里一扎，嘻嘻笑说春宵一刻值千金。  
他喝多了之后嘴上就没个把门的，花城哭笑不得吻住那张喋喋不休的嘴，熟稔地将他压在柔软被褥里。  
红烛摇曳，纱幔低垂，是个风月之夜。

 

“唔……啊、啊嗯……”  
谢怜抱着自己小腿，门户大敞地平躺在床上，花城埋首于他腿间，卖力吞吐。  
被服务的那根硬烫到了极点，后穴未经任何触碰就已经湿得不成样子，晶亮液体随穴口翕合挤出体外，再顺着股沟流到后腰，沾得红床单一片深色。  
“要出来了……嗯、呃啊！三郎、放、放开……要、唔啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
眼前骤然炸开白光，谢怜大腿内侧肌肉开始无意识痉挛，随着射精，身后穴口绞紧，被冰凉手指插入的时候，紧张地吮吸，弄出阵阵水声。  
花城咽下口中液体，拉过他的腿，在膝盖窝咬出一小片热闹牙印，食中二指探入等候已久的体内，忍不住惊讶地挑起眉：“哥哥怎么湿成这样？”  
谢怜给酒意情欲熏得讲不出完整句子，半睁着眼随着花城的搅弄哼叫，悬空的两条小腿在被搔到敏感带的时候不自觉摇晃，白生透红的皮肉晃的花城一阵干渴，不由腾出掐着他腰侧的那只手，从床帐上扯下一条捆住他脚腕，另一端捆在床头，让谢怜只能用后背和肩膀承重。  
“唔……好奇怪……呃啊痒……唔……”  
突然变换的姿势让他适应不能，想挣扎着解开绳子，不料被花城拉着抱住自己小腿，再用腰带捆住。谢怜扭动几下，又给体内骤然激烈的抽插逼得动弹不能，只好侧过头，他这才发现床边摆了只巨大的镜子，床上情形完完全全倒映出来，花城见他发现了这新巧玩意，挑眉笑了笑，把他往镜子那侧转了转，让他看得更清自己下身的吞吃。  
股间满是淋漓水光，花城三根手指全抽出来，掐揉臀瓣的时候，被带翻出来的粘膜抽搐着缩回高热内里，腿根出指印密集，前面那根又一次涨红挺立，谢怜打镜子里看见那顶端薄膜被花城推开，染着大红的指甲划过极敏感的小孔，惹得他哀哀叫起来。  
谢怜着魔似的盯着镜子，越是想闭上眼不去看着淫乱画面，越是无法自控地对着镜子里自己被情欲控制的脸呻吟出声，他悬空被绑的腿挡住花城的脸，无论透过镜子还是手脚缝隙，都无法看到那人面上表情，床帐间只能听到自己股间的粘稠水声和自己越来越不堪入耳得呻吟，这刺激太过分了，他忍不住哭求起来。  
“啊哈！我看不见……啊……让我看看你、唔……好舒服……呃嗯那里还、别……啊啊啊呜……解开……”  
他拼命挤开模糊视野的眼泪，看清了正在体内动作的四根手指，手指分开再并拢时，清亮水液会顺着指缝涌出来，在他掌心汪了一小泡。花城注意到他的视线，抽出手指，翻过手掌，让那些液体滴滴答答落在他大腿上，再涂抹开，弄得更加狼狈不堪。  
被撑开有段时间的后穴骤然失去填充，空张着小嘴咂了几声，倒显出几分依依不舍来，谢怜羞得恨不能昏过去，他被绑得腰酸腿软，身体不自觉地发抖，借着幽幽烛火，几丝媚态和纯情混得恰当，盛出满满一碗温驯依恋。  
他足够予取予求，花城便也适时给予他半只脚踏过忍受不能那条线的快感。  
四根手指轮流戳刺敏感带，谢怜身体极其敏感，被这样玩弄，虽不见得多么无法忍受，但眼泪已经糊了满脸，流过太阳穴，将绣着鸳鸯的枕头打出一圈深红，正顺着花城心意呜咽叫床，不料那人突然抽出手指拍拍他臀瓣，低声说哥哥等我一下，不待他反应，撩开床帐不知去了什么地方。  
谢怜手脚具缚，大半身体悬空，体内的电流不上不下聚着，突然被晾下，几乎是有些惶恐地叫起来。  
他视野里全是自己覆满不堪痕迹的大腿和涨红的下身，碧纱橱有挡住帐外景况，这比被剥夺视野还要命，可怜的是，哪怕已经到了这个份儿上，他还是抹不开脸求饶讨好或者问一句那人去了哪里。被放置的空落很快引起了谢怜对于某些事的恐惧，花城端着酒壶回来时，这人已经咬着嘴唇哭了起来，一边哭，一边叠声叫着三郎。  
“哥哥？好了好了不哭了，三郎回来了，不哭了哦。”  
花城确实喜欢看他在床上掉眼泪，但不是这个哭法，手忙脚乱地让人松绑搂进怀里，亲亲他汗湿的鬓发柔声安抚，谢怜攀在他怀里哭得直打嗝，好不容易止住眼泪，呲着牙，发怒小猫似的咬他肩膀。  
“好哥哥，可省着点眼泪吧，一会没得流了，别的地方再流不出来，看你怎么办。”花城撩开他黏在颈子上头发，在上面吮出大片梅花，谢怜顺从地被他掉了个个儿，咬着后颈地被压在床上。  
花城托着他腹部让他跪趴，硬烫的玩意隔着衣服和层层绣纹顶在股间，热度惊人，谢怜给他烫得啊了一声，随即后穴探入一个细长的东西，有冰凉的液体灌进来，还没等他挣扎，那些液体就像在体内烧起来似的，热辣得可怕。  
“这是什么……啊、烫……不要了……救命……呃啊……唔！！！”  
“桃花酿，三郎想起窖里还有不少好酒，索性都取了些，哥哥喜欢这样喝吗？这个跟桂花酒哪个好喝？”  
谢怜心说我都不喜欢！然而口中除了呻吟求饶再也发不出其他声音，花城不知打了多少，接连灌进去，谢怜能明显感觉到腹部的隆起，他不敢挣扎，生怕后面哪下含不住会当着花城的面喷出来，但是一壶接一壶地灌下去，哪怕不是从上面走，他也能明显感觉到酒意上涌带来的眩晕，更是不敢动弹半分。  
“三郎……我不要了……好涨……难受……啊、想要、要、再多一点……唔嗯……”  
他醉得无法表达，脑子里想着不要了别再灌了，说出的句子却全是要花城继续为所欲为的意思，六壶不同种类的酒，不管会醉成什么样，饶是喝进去也足够涨肚想吐，更何况是肠道，谢怜再也忍不住，在壶嘴离开的瞬间，酒液混着肠液泉水似的涌出来，小溪从穴口沿大腿蜿蜒而下，打湿被子、床单，又顺着花城的手臂流进他袖子里，酒香在红纱围出的旖旎天地里剧烈沸腾，煮得谢怜骨头酥软，撅着屁股瘫软在床上，眯着眼哼唧。  
花城忍不住凑上去舔了下那汪泉眼，谢怜惊得直往前爬，不断扭动着试图避开，好在一下之后那条作恶多端的舌头就转移了目标，在他臀瓣上又吸又啃，还将身前那根向后拉过地含住头部，谢怜被刺激得叫声都破了音，手指无力地在床单上划了几下，最终被花城扣住，老老实实跟他十指相扣。  
太舒服了，花城的手指再次插进来的瞬间，谢怜就舒服得放声尖叫起来，酒意烧尽了他最后的那点执拗，给他一个纵情的完美借口，他趴在床上，四肢绵软腰部无力，简直要化成一滩春水地溺死花城，被花城一手堵住穴口一手按压腹部的时候，也只是拔高声的呻吟，连挣扎都只是蜷起脚趾，象征性地动了动膝盖。  
在此之前，谢怜难以想象自己会被手指玩弄成这样，然而那点感慨很快消弭在窜过四肢百骸的不协调感中。  
他的身体开始不受大脑控制地抽搐，嘴巴张到最大也只能发出嗬嗬气音，身前本来还在一股股冒水的物件像是被拧紧了水龙头，憋的小腹酸痛不已，肠道吮吸的更加剧烈，恍惚间甚至能听到随着手指抽插不断喷出液体的声响。  
不是痛，也不是痒，一股不可名状的酸麻自体内那一点迅速蔓延至全身，谢怜只觉得身体里的血液都要被烧干了，耳畔尽是嗡鸣，勉强睁开眼，看到的只有猩红，他的舌头不知何时绷直了伸出来，口水顺着因为绷紧儿形成的小沟流出来，他觉得自己可能是在哭，也可能没有，他不知道自己现在是睁着眼还是闭着，也不知道后面有没有含不住而射液，甚至感觉不到花城的存在，似乎这世上只剩一个被控制的自己，无知无觉，却又敏感至极。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”  
谢怜不知哪来的力气，居然从花城怀里挣脱开，混乱挣扎间抓住了床帐，紧接着一骨碌摔下去，一边身体紧绷到骨头几乎要刺破皮肉，一边发出不似人声的哀叫。  
他意识模糊，下半身还留在床边脚踏上，甚至右脚还勾在花城袖子里，哆哆嗦嗦地扭过身就要往外爬，花城赶紧握住他脚腕跟上去，谢怜一只膝盖悬空，另一只蜷在胸口，以这个不伦不类的姿势，陷入潮吹。  
之前灌进去的酒、肠肉泌出的液体、射出的精液喷了一地，整个人抖得活像个白玉筛子，身上的印子给汗水浸过，合着潮红皮肤，楚楚春情一下子纤毫毕现起来。谢怜抓着内外间相连处的圆形小门的门槛儿，手臂上青筋暴起，叫声渐渐弱下去。  
他之前床事上几次潮吹，鲜有反应如此剧烈的时候，花城脱下中衣裹住他，搂进怀里不停安抚，又口对口地灌了两杯茶，总算把翻白眼的意识拉了回来，一边拍哄一边柔声道歉。  
给他极乐虽是初衷，但伤到身体可就是本末倒置，花城被他吓得不轻，不敢贸然挪动，靠着镂花门坐下，将谢怜兜在怀里，密匝匝的吻从额角落至胸口，正要用嘴叼开衣服往下亲，突然给谢怜扶住了脸。  
“哥哥？”  
“嗯……山囊……”  
谢怜舌头不受控制，大舌头地慢吞吞叫他，眼神涣散，手指伸进花城口中搅了搅，抽出来塞进自己嘴里，含了一会儿指头，伸到腿间，自己抽插起来。  
他在床上有个很大的毛病就是得趣儿之后特别放得开，简直到了不知死活的地步。有好几次，本来花城见他哭都没力气了打算饶过，没成想退出来之后谢怜居然主动张开嘴说啊，显然是要用上面那张继续吞，花城舍不得让他改，简直怕了这小祖宗，床事上始终留神在让他欲仙欲死又不至于瞎几把撩间维持一个平衡。  
谢怜的身体本来就极度敏感，不然也不会怕痒到隔着裤子摸大腿都要嗷嗷叫的地步，即使发生过让他不再在乎疼痛的事情，也终究被慢慢调养回来，知道身体出了问题及时说出来，这样的身体，又经历了几百年的调教，一朝得了趣儿，简直是越凄惨就越兴奋。  
“别闹，小心又哭不出来。”花城攥住他的手，眼底的海面乌云沉沉，以法力召来只枕头放在地上，搂着他躺上去。  
极乐坊寝宫里铺着厚厚的羊毛毯，本意是方便主人洗过澡可以光脚丫到处跑，现下倒成了妥帖的取乐之处。

两人很快又滚做一处，花城脸上的妆花得一塌糊涂，唇上胭脂被谢怜胡乱舔舐，蹭得脸颊下巴处处带红，眉心花钿倒是还好端端的，一朵莲花开得妖冶。  
谢怜叫得简直不堪入耳，又是三郎好厉害又是好深好舒服，花城被他逼得眉头直跳，听见他说你多给我一点的时候，再也忍不下去，俯身堵住他的嘟嘟囔囔，更卖力抽插起来。  
穴口已经被玩成烂熟的艳红色，也不知又过了几轮，谢怜跪在地上接受冲撞，被顶的不断前移，花城干脆顶着他跨出内间，在山水屏风后勒高他身体，要他大张着腿坐在自己身上，谢怜混乱中推到了屏风，巨响掩盖下，他又一次尖叫着射了出来。  
也许是屏风倒下的声音实在太大，也许是恰好有鬼在这周围，总之谢怜被顶得趴在花厅正中央不断抽搐的时候，寝殿大门突然被叩响。

“城主，有需要属下的地方么？”  
引玉听说里面打起来了，放心不下过来查看，听见打门缝泄出的重物落地声和闷哼，鉴于狗脾气的城主基本不理会他的逼逼，赶紧换个人扬声发问。  
“太子殿下，出什么事了？”

“哥哥，听见了吗？引玉问你呢。”  
花城反剪谢怜双手，膝盖压住他小腿，防止他再弄翻什么东西，这人刚刚被激得一脚蹬翻了桌子，花盆无辜遭殃，临死前差点划伤始作俑者的小腿。  
“我们凑近点？”  
花城直起身，抄过谢怜膝盖，以小儿把尿的姿势带着他往前凑了凑，这下谢怜只要一伸手就摸得到门槛，连引玉习惯性拿铲子划地的声音都听的一清二楚。  
“哥哥？不说话吗？”得不到回应，花城自言自语道：“那我们继续？”  
这显然不是征询意见，因为他话音刚落，就又开始快速而有力地冲撞起来，谢怜不敢出声，双手死死捂住嘴，叫床全压在喉咙里，咕噜咕噜的，听起来倒像是被人掐住了脖子。

引玉久不见回应，还以为只是人家的小情趣，一只脚刚踏下台阶，又听见里面一声惊呼，随后是指甲划过门板的窸窣声，他后颈汗毛都立起来了，生怕自己一时疏忽当上鬼市一把手，无奈千灯观大门除了那两位以外没人打得开，只好隔着门板再次发问。  
谢怜简直要疯了，他被叩门声叫回的神智不过片刻就给撞得七零八落，花城担心他抓伤自己，不许他捂嘴，特别过分地双手按在他头部两侧顺便禁锢那双痉挛的手，谢怜只能偏过头咬住花城袖子，以期上好不料能堵住他即将冲破喉咙的叫声。  
“哥哥，快说啊，引玉那个性格，可是会留好久的。”  
花城贴在他耳边轻声道，他越是这样讲，谢怜就越抖得忍不住呻吟，花城不知道在他肚子里射了多少，他涨得难受，每次被插入，都会有液体从穴口挤出来，叫他忍不住担心这粘稠声响会被外人听了去。  
“求求你……”谢怜吐出些不料，小声求饶，他眼睛哭得满是血丝，湿透的刘海乱糟糟挡住大片眼底碎光，好不容易漏出来的那些，居然满满是自岁月中逆流而上的爱恋。

“好吧，听哥哥的。”  
花城终于收起狐狸尾巴，扬声道无事，碰翻了香炉。  
“哦，那就好，属下告退。”  
结出升职危机的下弦月使，拎着铲子离开，来到鬼市开发区监工的时候，忽然意识到，这得是干了什么事，能打翻香炉啊！！！  
——我到底都做了什么！！！！！！！

 

“回、啊！回去……疼……三郎别……嗯……”  
谢怜到底还是被按在门上做了一轮，为了忍住叫声，他不得不主动吮吸花城手指，实在压抑不住了，甚至哭着求他把腰带塞进自己嘴里。  
从浑噩中抽离出半个身子的人在某些地方面皮特别薄，花城的腰带早不知扔哪了，便退出一段，把他翻过来抱在怀里，谢怜挨了这下搅弄，尖叫半声，堪堪忍住尾音，额头顶在花城胸口，被他抱回床上。  
回到最正常的体位，谢怜没多久就昏沉过去，被花城抵着敏感点射精带来的冰凉酸胀弄醒，又在无休止的顶弄中再次失去意识，床上还残留着酒香，镜子还好端端摆在原来的位置，他被按在上面地操弄，花城一边将他臀瓣拍出清脆声响，边哄他舔镜子。  
铜镜被撞的前后摇晃，谢怜生怕再弄倒一个，连忙双手攥住镜子两侧，被顶得狠了，就张开嘴舔一舔另一个自己，借着镜面的温度拉回些意识。  
他不知道自己射了多少次，前面已经硬不起来，但热度不退，花城掐住他的腰剧烈抽插，谢怜想不到那玩意居然还能更大，褶皱尽平的穴口肠壁发出阵阵刺痛抗议，他恍惚以为自己那处会被操得开裂甚至血肉模糊，忍不住哀哀哭饶起来。  
体内极深的地方遭到侵犯，躲在里面的液体不受控制地流出来，谢怜紧贴住镜面，因此没看见下身开闸场面，精液捣出的白沫溅到镜子上，干了一层又添新的，花城咬住他后颈地射了最后一次，借着余韵，将谢怜从干性高潮逼入失禁。  
花城解开肚兜，将自己的和谢怜脖子上的同心结绕在一起，宝贝地来回打量，又亲亲昏迷不醒但身体仍不时抽搐之人的嘴角，欢喜得似乎有了心跳。

喜烛长明，满室旖旎，纱帐上隐约透出两具交叠身影。  
一对同心结挂在帐子里，白玉坠子缠缠绕绕，替主人诉说与君同心。

 

谢怜醒来时，花城刚给他上过药，正在收拾药瓶。见他睁开眼，立刻握住他的手，仔细询问有没有哪里不舒服。  
他被里里外外仔细清理过，后面有得到了妥帖处理，除了浑身骨头被拆过又强行捏在一起般的酸痛之外没有半点不适，于是温温柔柔笑起来，有点害羞地说很舒服，想喝水。  
花城倒了杯梅子蜜水，试过温度后喂他喝下，谢怜喝干了水，咬住杯沿儿，有些傻气地眯眼嘿嘿笑起来。  
“哥哥笑什么呢？”花城摸摸他粉得有些透明的耳垂，见他眉眼舒展，也跟着笑起来。  
“我突然想起来，昨天是七夕。”谢怜指指床头更漏，七月初八的最后一个时辰，小神仙拉着他爱人的手，嘻嘻笑着说情人节啊，我们居然是这天见太苍，这是个好兆头。  
花城哈哈笑起来：“和哥哥在一起，连喷嚏都是好兆头。”  
“我也不知道为什么，就是想笑。”谢怜揉揉脸，又扑上去在花城脸上响亮地亲了一口：“反正就是很开心。”

和心爱之人快活度日，除了开心，找不到第二形容。

 

谢怜到底还是在床上躺了三天，在风信忍不住通灵问他怎么还不上来议事你是打算休婚假吗的时候脑子一抽，大言不惭道我都旷工这么久了，上天庭还没习惯？  
风信愤怒地摔了通灵，为了表示愤怒，半个时辰后往鬼市扔了好几麻袋的黄连苦参，带话说祝你吃完这些能清火醒脑。

 

花城里里外外布菜，谢怜歪在碧纱橱里吃荔枝，他也是厉害，隔了老远，还是能把籽吐进饭桌上装骨头的小碟里。  
“……荔枝吃多了上火，我去给你熬碗黄连。”花城第三次倒碟子，既不舍得从他嘴里抠食，又担心这人一会儿流鼻血，只好转头去库房找标签为大傻逼的蛇皮袋，打算熬锅去火汤。  
谢怜光着脚跑出来，从背后搂住他，嘿嘿笑道不吃啦不吃啦，留着肚子吃小花。  
“嗯？”  
“吃小花做的饭，嘿嘿。”  
“快去洗手，今天有烤蹄膀……哥哥！穿鞋！”

 

鬼向来觉少，花城借着月光玩枕边人头发，看着他酣睡的脸，忍不住轻轻亲了一下。  
花城想，他的爱人总是这样，想做一件事就不计后果，喜欢一个人就一腔孤勇。  
像把可劈山海的剑，然而披散头发坐在灯下的时候，又会柔软得不可思议，似乎万千河山和满腔壮志，都抵不过面前一把软红尘。  
他经历过绫罗锦绣，也知道什么是荆钗布衣，兜兜转转，还是最喜欢爱人的外袍，胡乱裹在身上拉着领口闻嗅的时候，可爱又娇憨，正是个快活神仙模样。

是个我喜欢，也最喜欢的模样。


End file.
